


Broken

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he saw while he escaped from the kingdom of Erebor.<br/>에레보르를 떠나며 그가 본 것들.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

전쟁과 재해는 늘 무자비한 학살을 동반한다. 저 저주스러운 용 스마우그도 마찬가지였다. 용의 거대한 화염앞에, 크게 휘두른 꼬리와 펄럭거린 날개짓 하나하나가 모두 도시를 부수고 마을을 주저앉혔다. 돌덩이들이 쏟아져 부딫히는 소리가 시끄럽게 귓가를 때렸지만 생이 끝나는 순간에 튀어나오는 비명소리를 가리지는 못했다. 앞을 향해 발걸음을 디디는 길은 이미 재와 피로 흥건했다. 머리 위로 하늘이 무너져 내리고 등 뒤로 부터 뜨거운 화염이 삼킬듯이 넘실거렸다. 얼마 멀지 않은듯 해보이는 출구까지 달려가는 동안 함께 뛰던 주변의 사람들은 계속 바닥으로 나뒹굴렀다.

온 몸에 불이 붙은 누군가가 그의 곁을 지나쳐 달려갔다. 성 앞의 해자에는 물이 있을텐데. 거기에 뛰어들면 살 수 있을 텐데. 커다란 바위 아래에 발이 깔리면서 으깨진 병사가 자신의 다리를 그 바위 아래서 꺼내려고 도움을 구하는 손길을 뻗다가 주변의 스쳐 지나가는 사람에게 기어코 밟히면서 그 위로 사람들이 엎어지고 깔리는 것을 보았다. 쉴새없이 뿜어져 나오는 화염 속에 그의 눈 앞에서 바로 그 순간에도 세 사람의 그림자가 재가 되어 흩어졌다. 커다란 바위가 천장에서 떨어져 내려와 바닥에 부딫히며 두 사람을 동시에 뭉개버렸다. 자갈만한 크기의 바위파편과 함께 붉은 피가 소린에게 쏟아졌다. 그는 아무것도 할수 없었다. 이토록 무력하게 느껴진 적이 없었다. 

차라리 이것이 전투였다면 목숨이 다할 때까지 칼을 휘두르고 싸우다 죽었으리라. 생명이 너무나도 한순간에 스러져 여태까지 스스로를 지탱해오던 현실감을 무너트렸다. 소린은 그 무자비함 속에서 자신의 손이 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 다시 한번 지진이 일듯이 커다란 땅울음이 밀려오고 머리 위로 돌들이 떨어져 내리기 시작했다. 무엇으로라도 머리 위를 가려야 했다. 주변을 돌아보던 소린은 쓰러진 병사의 시신 옆에 놓여있던 불에 크게 그을린 방패를 머리 위로 집어들었다. 소린은 주변의 세상이 그를 두고 흘러가 버리는 것을 보았다. 그의 발걸음이 서서히 느려지더니 그 참혹한 흐름 속에 이윽고 멈춰섰다. 그의 고향 에레보르가 불타오르고 있었다. 그는 부서지는 고향과 함께 자신의 영혼이 산산조각 나는 것을 느꼈다.

    
    
    
    
    
    



End file.
